


Speak Now

by xLoveMx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, wedding pics reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t say "Yes", run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door. Don’t wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. And they said, "Speak now"..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

It had been a hectic day to say the least, but still they had all somehow managed to make it to the wedding, whether they liked it or not. Barry hated himself for even having such thoughts, but part of him wished that he wouldn´t have made it, that taking down the meta human would have taken him longer, but here he was and while he wasn´t exactly dressed for a wedding, like Eddie and Iris for example, he was still standing next to Joe, who was talking to Ronnie all smiling and laughing. Barry tried his best to join in, really. Tried to pick up on the conversation or put on a smile, but somehow nothing was working and he hated it. He had spent years trying to keep his feelings for Iris hidden, had managed to convince her that he was happy for Eddie and her and it had worked, but right now the corners of his mouth didn´t even seem to move one bit.

Thankfully nobody seemed to notice, or at least that was what he thought. Barry couldn´t even bring himself to care, really, and that was something that scared him a tiny little bit. He wanted Caitlin to be happy, if nothing else, but her words were still echoing in the back of his mind.

_“Time to find someone new to be crazy about,”_

And even if he hadn´t realized it back then Barry knew that a tiny part of him had hoped that she had been talking about him. Surely, he had still be in love with Iris back then, partly at least , and yet he wondered how things would have gone if they had never found Ronnie, or if he had made a move back then instead of being hung up on the woman he had been in love with for too long without getting anything back then. Maybe this would have been him then, waiting at the end of their improvised aisle for Caitlin to walk towards him. Of course it was insane to think that they would have gotten married already, but at least he wouldn´t have needed to stay at the sidelines, watching her marry someone else.

His thoughts of self-pity, because even Barry could admit that this was exactly what it was, were interrupted when everyone fell silent and turned their heads. Barry followed suit, mouth hanging slightly open the moment he laid eyes on Caitlin. There had been no time to even think of a wedding or anything that had to do with it, so the image of her in a wedding dress hadn´t even crossed his mind up until now. Now that Caitlin was right there though Barry was absolutely mesmerized by her. The dress was beautiful and yet it didn´t do Caitlin justice. Her smile seemed to be the most beautiful thing Barry had ever seen and his heart felt like it stopped beating. The world seemed to slow down and stop for a moment and it really felt like it was always shown in the movies, only that he was on the wrong side. He was the best friend, who stood on the sidelines, and had to play the part that was expected of him.

Suddenly Oliver´s voice was echoing in his head and Barry felt his hands clenching into firsts.

_“Guys like us, we don´t get the girl.”_

That couldn´t be true, could it?

“I´m assuming this is quite unnecessary, but if anyone objects to this marriage they may speak now or hold…”

The words were interrupted by a “Stop!” from Barry, who hadn´t even thought before speaking out. It felt like his body had acted on its own accord and he was mentally kicking himself for not being able to hold his tongue. All eyes were on him now and everyone looked rather confused or slightly horrified and Barry bit his lip as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. He could simply say that he had been trying to make a joke, but maybe this was his only chance to fix things, to turn them around, and he would forever hate himself if he didn´t at least try.

“I´m sorry. But…you can´t get married without the…thing, you know? We´ve talked about it,” Barry was struggling for words, sincerely hoping that she wouldn´t hit him over the head before he could find a way out of this. “I promise I´ll bring her back in a second, you won´t even notice we were gone,” he then nodded, a big, and obviously fake, smile on his face as he grabbed Caitlin, who instantly wrapped her arms around Barry´s neck to pull herself close. It wasn´t like she had planned to get kidnapped from her own wedding, especially not after what she had been through to get to this point, but it had become a thing between them, and she knew Barry would keep her safe this way, so her body had reacted on an instinct.

When she was placed back on the ground seconds later her hair was tousled and Caitlin needed a moment until she was standing on her own again. She looked around, her brows knitting together as she recognized the S.T.A.R labs corridor. “Barry, what the hell is going on?” she then asked, turning back to face him.

Barry wished he had a reasonable explanation for all of this but he had blown his chance with Iris by not telling her how he felt about her for years, he wasn´t going to make the same mistake again. “I…I just…I needed you to know something: Remember what you told me here?” he then asked, looking around before fixing his eyes back on her.

Caitlin´s frown only got more intense as she looked back at him. “I´ve said about a million things to you in here Barry.” She then told him, shaking her head. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but somehow Caitlin knew that this wasn´t going to end well for someone.

“You said that you´d want to find someone new to be crazy about.” The phrase hung in the air for a moment and soon Caitlin´s frown eased into something else and a small ‘oh’ fell from her lips. Barry knew that she was going to let him down gently, tell him that they should stay friends, but he couldn´t just take it, so before Caitlin could even so much as come up with the first word he had pulled her in for a kiss, his lips crashing against hers.

Barry had thought about this happening quite a lot ever since that karaoke night. It had started small, but soon enough he had noticed that Caitlin was always on his mind and that there was nothing he could do about it. Of course he hadn´t imagined their first kiss under these circumstances, and he was fully prepared for her to push him back and to slap him for daring to take her away from her wedding for this, but nothing came. Nothing but a hand that fisted into his sweater and soon enough Caitlin was melting against him. It seemed too good to be true, but if this was all Barry was going to get then he would take it.

The kiss seemed to last a life time, like neither of them wanted to let go, but eventually he had to pull back to look at her. Caitlin looked a little dazed as she looked up at him, biting her lip.

“Barry…”

“Caitlin, please.” He was quick to interrupt her as his hands came to rest against her cheeks so she would keep looking at him. “I know this sounds crazy, but a lot of crazy things have happened over the past year and maybe that´s our thing. Finding someone new to be crazy about and getting into crazy adventures with them. Please…just…give me a chance?” he asked and for a moment Caitlin simply looked at him, her mind seeming to work at a 100 mph to make sense of everything.

“Just…come with me. We´ll go somewhere! Just…just for a day. If it doesn’t work I´ll take the blame and I´ll disappear from Ronnie´s and your life, but I can´t keep being the guy who misses his chances because he´s afraid to speak out,”

Caitlin didn´t say a word in response, instead she launched forward and pressed her lips against his before nodding and that was all that Barry needed.

-

The sudden pain in his side had Barry frowning. What was happening? “Son, I know you´re tired and it´s been a long day, but you can´t fall asleep at your best friend´s wedding,” Joe whispered, a grin on his face as he pulled his elbow back, standing up straight again.

 Barry blinked a few times as he caught sight of Caitlin and Ronnie, who were holding hands and smiling at each other like there was no one else in the world they would rather be with.

“I´m assuming this is quite unnecessary, but if anyone objects to this marriage they may speak now or forever hold their peace,”

That smile, it wasn´t meant for him, Barry knew. There might have been a brief fraction of a moment when it could have been him she smiled at that way, he had been the one who had brought it back out after all, but he had missed his chance and he simply couldn´t bring himself to open his mouth. Caitlin´s happiness had always been the most important thing to him and right now she was happy, Barry would just have to learn to live with the fact that she wasn´t happy with him.

Maybe Oliver was right, they simply weren´t meant to get the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that mean? Probably. Here, have some tissues and cookies *hands over* but I just couldn´t stop myself once the idea had developed in my head. x


End file.
